


Six Feet Under

by LeRoiEstMort



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Bonnie Bennett, F/M, Listen i understand what is canon but fuck all of that.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeRoiEstMort/pseuds/LeRoiEstMort
Summary: She hates him.Hates him more than she ever believed she could hate anyone ever.Wishes she could bury him and everything he brought with him.





	1. Hatred

She hates him. 

It hits her one day while he’s speaking, she catches herself rolling her eyes at something he's saying when she catches herself thinking about ‘how great it would be if he would shut the fuck up’. When she realizes what she’s thinking she shakes her head physically. Chalks it up to being tired. 

It confuses her she's never thought of him like this before. 

Later in bed after pouring herself into her grimoire she finally allows herself the time to think about what she’d thought of earlier. She has enough reasons to hate Stefan he after all was the first monster introduced into her life, the one who opened the door to all the others. 

He takes and takes with the pretense of it being out of love. He is so much worse than his brother, Damon owns up to the fact that he is nothing more than a selfish prick. Stefan pretends to care, pretends to be your friend only to get what he wants from you. Once that happens, he has no more use for you. He’d done it to her. 

Stefan had signed off on her mother's life and didn’t blink an eye. With a toss of a coin her mother’s life had ended. If the coin had landed on the other side it could have easily been hers. 

She used to think he was the exception to the rule of his kind she was wrong. He was worse. 

He and Elijah were cut from the same cloth, they pretend to be noble and kind but it was nothing more than an act. 

She can't share any of this with anyone else so she bottles it up. It’s not a good idea. Some days she isn’t sure how she gets through being around him. But she can’t very well share any of these feelings. In their group no one really hates Stefan. 

Damon? Sure, everyone besides Elena and his brother could bring up one of two things they hate about the shitty vampire. But Stefan is someone they consider a ‘friend’. 

Well until they don’t. 

Later on, when they all hear about his alter ego she can't kill the little vindication that he is truly the monster she thought him to be. 

Apparently, the vampire finds a huge interest in tearing people apart and using them as decorations. He calls himself “The ripper”. She has to roll her eyes at how dramatic vampires are. 

He apparently cares little next to nothing about what they all might think of him. 

And Elena is the least of his worries. The humanity off Stefan finds Elena a bore and that does a number on her doppelganger friends. 

According to Care, ‘she's chasing after him like a lost puppy and Damon is trailing behind her himself’. She doesn’t make a comment doesn’t tell Care how much of a shit show she thinks it is. 

This Stefan she has no problem voicing her opinions about him. Maybe she voices them more than she should. 

Elena defends his as much as she can. But Bonnie gives her no lead way she scoffs at any excuse she tries to give for him. Tells her about how out of control he is people are dying and they are too blame for not stopping him. Elena seems taken back, at the statement. 

Caroline tries to play the peace maker a role she isn’t much use to. Bonnie doesn’t care for peace at the moment. Care tries to reason that whether it is all true or not they should take Elena's feelings into account. Bonnie scoffs at that ‘Are Elena’s feelings worth more than the lives of others?’ Care pales at that. 

Matt sides with her, he like her believes that Stefan is a menace. Leave Matt to be the most sensible. 

Damon's looks ecstatic about someone speaking of his good brother the way he usually does. Well until he realizes they aren't just shitting all over Stefan but speaking of getting rid of him. He takes the defensive stance and his eyes land on her she can see the murderous intent there. 

She raises and eyebrow at him when he tries to intimidate her. He like the idiot he is takes it as a challenge. She allows him to bare his teeth at her but when he makes the move to attack, she strikes him down. He has a look she hadn't seen before on him. Maybe its fear, when he makes the move to stand up, she doesn’t allow him to. 

Let him be afraid of her. 

She can see that he isn't the only one at the moment the others in the room seem just as shocked. She hadn't said anything out loud she had put the vampire down with less than a twitch of her finger. 

Let them be afraid of her as well. 

“I won't kill him Damon no matter how much I believe it to be the best choice. Stefan is your problem you figure out and I don’t mean just cleaning up after him I mean solve it or I will”, She doesn’t lift the restrain off of him until she’s out the door. 

It a waste of her time to stick around somewhere where nothing will be done. She needs to be ready so whatever comes next. 

She grows angry at them and their inability to see the Salvatore's, the Mikaelson’s and anyone else that jumps from the shadows wanting them dead as an enemy. 

She avoids them. 

She avoids Elena the most walks around her even when the brunette does her best to speak to her. She would much rather not sit through another sad talk over the two brothers. She’s tired of being part of Elena's world. 

Caroline is tougher to avoid, she's all questions ‘what's wrong?’ ‘where are you?’ ‘why are you avoiding us?’ ‘Why are you avoiding me?’ even when she isn't asking questions she is. ‘You can’t avoid me Bonnie Bennett I am your best friend and I am everywhere’. She doesn’t know how to shake her off, Care sees things about her before she does, she hopes she has no clue yet. 

She hopes whatever drama she has with Tyler will hold her attention over her as per usual. 

Jeremy has the decency to avoid her. She doesn’t want to speak to him. She isn’t sure how much lower it can get than when your boyfriend cheats on you with a ghost but she’s sure it's pretty up there. 

Matt, she can't avoid. Matt is all blue eyes and bright smiles. Matt is her first friend. They are two lost little kids who share the lack of stability at home. 

Coffee when he greets her and a tight hug for a goodbye. It makes her heart ache. He doesn’t question what the saw at the boarding house. Doesn’t hound her for favors ever. 

‘How are you Bon?’ ‘I miss you Bon.’ ‘Come down to the Grill Bon ill serve you free food.’ ‘Get some rest Bon.’ 

She has never been able to turn him away. She has to protect him from all of the terrible things that are headed their way. From her too she has to protect him from herself as well. 

He like her has lost so much. Too much. He like her is more alone than ever. She won't let allow that. 

Won't allow anyone to take anything else from him or her. Morals are useless if you can't protect your loved ones. 

When she thinks of how much pain she and those she loves have endured since the moment the Salvatore's step foot into their lives she feels that surge of anger come alive. 

There are times when she wishes she had killed them both when she had the chance. Damon would have never had the chance to hurt any of them. Stefan wouldn’t have dragged the Mikaelsons into their lives. Her mother would be alive not a dead thing. Her grandmother would be there with her. 

The two brothers were to blame for more than they could ever truly understand. 

She hates them. She doesn’t think she could hate him anymore than she does now. 

Her hatred only doubles the next week.


	2. Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looks away when he tries to make eye contact. She directs herself to the others in the room “Okay let's kill him”, she says it as if it were nothing. As if she were talking about the weather.

She avoids everyone until she can't. 

She gets dragged right back in when they fuck up. Well no Damon fucks up with some assistance from Elena and now, she's dragged right back into helping them sort through their crap. When she gets the call from Elena she hangs up. When she doesn’t stop calling, she blocks her. 

When the others start calling, she has to step on the anger rising at the fact that they will all rally behind one another to make her help them. 

When Matt corners her she gets angry. How could they use Matt to get her to help them? 

Under that anger there is a sense of betrayal. How could Matt allow himself to be used against her like this? 

She doesn’t care she isn't going to be talked into cleaning up after them any longer. 

But then Matt is cornering her and rushing the words out “Bonnie please there going to get Tyler killed.” His eyes are red and he looks like shit. 

He looks so scared; scared she will say no, scared she will hate him, scared for his friends' life. 

So, she says yes. She looks away from him she says it to the ground more than she does to him. “I will do it for you, not Elena or Tyler for you.” 

She leaves him standing there she will do this for him but she can't comfort him. 

 

SFU 

 

The whole drive there a small voice in the back of her mind telling her how easy it would be to just drive right pass the boarding house. ‘It's not Matt that’s in trouble its Tyler and we don’t care about him.’ The voice if more of less right she doesn’t have an actual opinion on Tyler. She doesn’t want to see him dead though. 

She lets out a tired sigh when she exists her car. ‘This is to protect Matt from any harm.’ Be it his heart or physical. Because she knows that it could come down to that. Matt could get hurt over trying to protect Tyler and she won't leave that up to faith. 

She stands at the door for far too long she knows it they probably all know it. They probably knew she was here before she stepped out of the car. It isn't fear that keeps her at the door, it’s more of a need to prepare for being in a room with a handful of people she has done her best to avoid. 

She hadn't been very subtle at all when avoiding any of them. 

Before she can reach for the door it is thrown open and she's jumped by care. Care and her hugs had always been consider crushing, now with her vampire strength they are literally crushing. 

She doesn’t know how to react. A part of her has missed her just as much as she has. Another part of is on edge at being held so tight by a vampire. Her dreams have her riding a wave of paranoia as of late she can't help but be stiff in her friends' arms. 

But care isn't the enemy, care is her best friend. The girl who would sit with her for hours and hours until Bonnie felt less sad about her empty house. Care who she would share all and every of her secrets with. 

But care doesn’t see the lines. She doesn’t see the threat in the Mikaelsons. And even if she does, she doesn’t know how to stay away from them. Those thoughts sober her up. 

“I can't breathe Caroline”, she can't do much with her hands at her sides so she taps at the blonde's sides. She feels like a flopping fish. 

If she were any of the other vampires, she would have flung her off of her. But she can't make herself hurt Caroline. 

When she finally lets her go, her heart hurts at the face she sees. Care looks teary eyed there's a smile on her face but it doesn’t look right. And she things back to the last time they weren't speaking and how the girl had the same look. 

“I miss you Bonn.”, It's a whisper. She can't make herself face the blonde she feels her chest tighten up. 

She looks at her feet and takes a breath, “I missed you to care.”. And it’s the truth she has she really has. 

When she looks back up at her friend, she can see the small smile forming there, “Bonnie we need to tal-”, she doesn’t get to finish her sentence she turns her head to look back into the house and growls, “Shut up jackass.” 

She doesn’t need to know what was said, she does know it must have been offensive and said by Damon. She's pulled in by Caroline. 

Inside gathered around are the rest of the group. Damon is standing by the bar he has a stupid shit eating grin on his face that very much screams out ‘I knew you would be back’ and she wishes she could melt it off. She thinks if he’s the worst she has put up with she can easily get through this even if she ends the day with nail bite marks in her palms. 

She gets goosebumps as soon as she enters the room and her magic feel hectic. She hasn’t been in the room with a bunch of vampires she simply caught off guard. That’s all. 

And yet she knows it isn't. The faiths are not kind to her in the corner of the room is Stefan. His sitting no, he is draped on a chair. Looks as uninterested as she's ever seen him. He has his eyes focused on a book he doesn’t look that much different from ‘good Stefan’? Is there even a difference? Aren't they one and the same? 

It doesn’t matter she decides. She doesn’t care. One is simply who he is and the other is the mask he wears. 

When she bothers to come back to the moment, his looking right at her. She should look away maybe even look a little embarrassed about being caught staring. No fuck that she won't look away. 

She meets his stare head on. He leans his head to the side and looks her up and down. His stare is one that can only be described with the word hunger. He looks at her as nothing more than food. Bonnie's magic seems to only become more hectic. It feels threatened. 

“Were very glad you could grace us with your presence witchy.”, Damon's voice brakes up the staring contest, he is apparently looking for a fight. She guesses it could be the frustration of being so close and yet so far from having Elena all to himself. 

She waves him off she doesn’t care about Damon and his little mind games. She passes by him not even sparing a glance his way. Sits herself as far from the others as she can. Caroline hot on her heals. Matt is sitting next to Elena and he smiles at her she nods his way but can't make herself smile. She pretends to not notice the way his face falls. 

She won't bother acknowledging Elena. 

“Get started Damon before I run out of patience.”, he narrows his eyes but before he can retort Elena begins explaining about how her blind trust in someone like Elijah and Damon's lack of brain cells have now made Tyler's life collateral damage. 

Apparently, they didn’t get the message of the double crossing that Elijah Mikaelson partakes in. And now Tyler and her both run the risk of Klaus fury. Well probably just Tyler, Elena is still of some use to Klaus he won't be killing her just yet. But those around her with less to give to him can count themselves good as dead. 

When Elena is done telling her all about the situation at hand no one says anything for a while. She realizes that they are waiting for her. They expect her to know exactly how to solve this. She has spoiled them rotten apparently because they believe she will clean up after them like she always does. 

So, she sits for a while and lets them stew in the silence. 

“So, you trusted Elijah with something that could tear his brother down and now he’s holding you hostage with doing his bidding or telling Klaus and having him kill Tyler for spying on him and then everyone else in this room but you?", She isn't angry with them anymore she's annoyed. Hadn't they learned their lesson? Hadn't they watched her mother be killed all because they trusted a Mikaelson before? 

“Bonnie that isn't what I wanted! Elijah made me believe he wanted Klaus gone too I trusted him.”, She can't believe the brunette is really trying to defend her stupidity. No, she can actually believe that. She is standing holding herself placed between Damon and a Stefan. She has that look that look of ‘nothing is ever my fault’. 

She scoffs and shoots up from the couch if Elena wants to play victim Bonnie will be the bad guy. 

"Are you an idiot Elena? Do you know how stupid it was of you to have Tyler spy on Klaus? The man who has control over him in every possible way!? This situation didn’t even need Elijah to get fucked but you doubled the shit storm by adding him in mix!”, Every emotion she's held back comes spilling out. Elena recoils back almost as if she'd been struck by Bonnie. 

“Watch yourself witch you jumped ship you don’t get to be so judgmental about the choices we have made here.”, Count on Damon to play a white knight in hope of scoring some points. He steps in front of Elena and right up to her. 

“Didn't I warn you once already about what could happen when you threaten me Damon.”, She has the right spell on her tongue the one who will fucking get her rid of him forever. Let him get brave with her again and she will finish what she should have all along. 

She points a finger at him, "You should have known better than her, you old fuck haven't you lived long enough to be able to scrap some sort of logic from that big empty head of yours.” 

That and Stefan's laugh in the back is what does it he seems ready to rip her apart and she wants him to try just to have an excuse. Caroline beats him to it she shoves him away and stands in front of her. 

“Back off Damon, Bonnie is here because the choice you have made and I deeply emphasize on the you, have landed us in this shit.”, Caroline is calm but her stance isn't. She seems ready to take on the other vampire if she has to. Bonnie won't let it come to that she would zing his head of clean before that could happen. 

“Tyler is counting on us to help him. I know we fucked up by going with their plan Bonnie but please help us.”, Matt's voice is small he has his head in his hands. She thinks back at his cornering her how sad he had looked how red his blue eyes had been. He was her whole reason for being here. 

She sits herself back down. Damon didn’t matter. Elena didn’t matter. Not even the creep at the corner mattered. Saving Tyler was the end game here. 

“How do we know he doesn’t already know?”, she has to ask. She needs the field to be as even as she can make it. If Klaus doesn’t know yet she can use it to her advantage is he does they are already playing on very uneven ground. 

“Well Tyler is still alive and so are the rest of us.”, It isn't much of an answer by the way Caroline says it she takes it she knows it just as well. 

Stefan snickers from the corner of the room. She looks at him and can see that nothing much has changed from his position from earlier. Nothing of what had happened in the room mattered to him. He was still draped on the couch the book forgotten on his lap because apparently, they were a lot more entertaining than the book. 

She looks away when he tries to make eye contact. She directs herself to the others in the room “Okay let's kill him”, she says it as if it were nothing. As if she were talking about the weather. 

From the corner of her eyes she sees him sit up. 

“What?”, Caroline is looking at her like maybe she's lost her shit. 

She shrugs her shoulder it isn't that shocking they should have seen it coming it's after all there only logical solution. 

“Let's kill Elijah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Bonnie is about to body people and have better friend okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Author's Note:**

> I just kinda got hit by the need to write Bonnie as something more than a martyr.


End file.
